This invention relates generally to a quick release closure device for a disposable bag used for storing blood, a saline solution and other fluids necessary for the patient; and more particularly relates to a quick release closure device which is tamper evident and readily opened for accessing the fluid outlet of the bag.
A prior closure device for fluid disposable bags comprised an outlet port for discharging fluid and a closure cap sealed to the outlet port. A circular groove was formed inward on the outside of the cap section to provide a circular tear line for severing the cap from the outlet port, to afford access to the outlet port and the fluid contents in the bag. The cap section included an elongated handle for gripping and pulling outward to break open the circular tear line.
Often times the previous closure devices were difficult to open. The tear line did not readily rip apart. When blood or other life supporting fluids are urgently needed, particularly during surgery, any time delay due to the opening of the fluid bag could be detrimental to the life and well being of the patient.
The subject invention overcomes the problem heretofore experienced in the opening of closure devices for the fluid bags, by forming a tear path having opposed curved portions merging into an apex. The applied force is initially concentrated at the apex to immediately start the ripping of the tear path at the apex and then along the remainder of the tear path, to provide access to the outlet port.
Upon opening the closure device of a fluid disposable bag, a conventional IV set with a spike to pierce open the outlet port is usually attached to the outlet port of the fluid bag, and the bag is positioned on a hook located above the patient. In an operating room environment, after the closure device has been opened, the nurse or medical attendant had only one hand free to make attachments since the other hand was occupied holding the handle portion of opened closure cap. The nurse or medical attendant was then required to search for a disposal for depositing the handle. Sometimes the throw away handle would end up on the operating room floor, creating a hazard and the possibility of someone slipping and falling.
The subject invention overcomes the afore-described problem and provides a flexible handle for a closure device which includes a channel opening for receiving the finger of the nurse or medical attendant. After the closure device is opened the throw away handle may remain snugly supported on the finger until disposed of at a convenient time, thereby having both hands free to make necessary attachments or provide other assistance.